One Punch Boy
by fanwriter10101
Summary: Tested and forced to do bone breaking exercise since his birth, Naruto Uzumaki escapes by using the immense physical power he has gained over the years, but what will he do now that he ends up in France and in the sights of another blond who saved him? Protect her of course! I think the title should be a dead give away as to what power Naruto has.


**Hello there people! So a while back I kind of started to feel like I need to write another of one these crossovers as the last two weren't as good as I hoped them to be. So here is my third attempt and I am going to mix it up a bit. This one will have elements from other animes, mainly One Punch Man, in regards to Naruto's power, which I assume all of you would figure out after you read this 1st chapter and as always I wanted to see how well this does before I commit to it. Also, The Expelled Jedi's chapter 9 has been sent to be beta'ed and I was told it would be done by tomorrow, so look forward to that. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy, bye!**

Gunfire could be heard as the bullets traveled down the hall way and hitting their targets, a blond boy that was no older than 7 years. His only article of clothing consisted of a single white gowns that was filled with bullet holes, but there was no blood. He kept walking as he stumbled every now and then and was pushed back as the bullets it him, but they did nothing to him as he kept walking. The soldiers on the other side ran out of bullets before they reloaded and started to fire once more.

"W-what is he?!" One of the soldiers yelled out as he kept firing, but it did nothing to the boy. The boy looked at the group of soldiers down the hallway and raised his fist up before bring it down and silting the hallway in two with the soldiers falling down into the large crack that was formed. The boy ignored the large crack he formed and kept walking until he encountered a large blast door that was made to withstand all kinds of fire. The boy looked at the door before he pulled his fist back and let it lose and when the fist made contact with the blast door, it was ripped off its hinges and flew past the guards on the other side and slammed into the tanks on the other side with such force that it sliced them and still kept on going until it hit a large building on the other side which started to fall due to the great force that was behind the blast door.

"O-o-open fire!" The officer ordered as the soldiers got back up and started firing at the boy, but like last time, it did nothing as he kept walking towards the gate of the large facility. Then all of the sudden, a tank rolled up right in front of him, but he kept walking. The tank aimed its large barrel before firing a single shell. Then the boy did something that shocked all of the guards, he caught the tank shell! He looked at the shell before he looked back at the tank, his eyes showing no interest or fear. He tossed the tank shell up and down before grabbing it and pulling back his arm, and threw the tank shell at the tank with such great force that the shell pierced through the tank hull and exited out the other side and kept on going before it made contact with ground and blew up. The tank however was not so lucky. The shell was thrown as such great force that a sonic boom could be heard and the tank, rather than blowing up, _shattered_ as the shell passed through. The guards were all thrown back, as they too felt the sonic boom. The boy then started walking again, he was going to escape today and nothing would stop him. As he kept walking, a woman in a mech suit blocked his path. He looked at her with blank look.

"Stop now or I will have to put you down." The female said as he kept walking. She gritted her teeths and charged forward with her large sword drawn. She raised the sword and brought it down, but the boy caught the sword with one hand and looked at her with a blank look. Pulling his other fist back, he rammed it into her gut. The shield of her mech tried to stop the punch, but much to everyone's horror, the shield was shattered by the boys punch and hit the pilot of the mech, yanking the sword out of the woman's hand, she flew back at such speed that she broke the sound barrier! He then looked back at the guards who took a step back before they all ran away. With all obstacles he walked out the compound and into the forest. He kept walking and walking, but his eyes started to feel heavy and as he took the next step he failed to realize that there was no ground underneath his feet, it was a cliff. Blinking, he fell down the cliff and into the river. Feeling all of his energy spent, he passed out and let the river carry him to who knows where.

 **Rustroff, France** :

Charlotte Dunois, a blond girl only 7 years age, was playing by the river side while her mother watched her with a smile. The two lived in a small estate near Rustroff and lived a relatively quiet life, but there was one thing that was missing; Charlotte's father. You see, Charlotte's mother was mistress to a wealthy man who was the CEO of a French IS research and development company. She being his mistress, meant that she had to stay out of sight along with her daughter. That was one of her regrets, she failed to give Charlotte the love of a father, and somehow Charlotte knew that her father didn't have any love for her.

"Mère!" She heard her daughter call out. She turned her attention to her, and gasped as she saw her daughter pull a blond boy out of the river. She rushed up to her daughter and quickly began to check a pulse and she found one, but it was weak. She quickly performed CPR, and the boy coughed out water, _lots_ of water. She wondered for how long he had been in the river?

"Charlotte, let's head back home. This boy needs some help." She said as her daughter nodded, curious as to whom this boy was? Her mother picked up the boy. Her mother, however, wondered where this boy came from? He was wearing what she would have described hospital clothing, but she could see the bullet holes in his clothes, and it made her wonder what happened to him?

 **A few minutes later:**

The boy coughed as he opened his eyes. Where was he? Last thing he remembered was escaping that hell and falling down a cliff. Then he started to hear a voice.

 _"French?"_ He thought. If that was French then he was in France. Did the river carry him that far out? He sat up and looked around and found a blond women sitting there looking at him with concern and a girl about his age that looked like a mini version of the women. He assumed that she was the daughter of the women. He could hear the women trying to talk to him, he couldn't understand her. He knew what French sounded like due to some of those scientists who spoke it in that...in that hell...

Seeing him looking at her with a blank expression, she decided to speak English.

"Are you ok?" She questioned. This time, she noticed that he understood what she said.

"Yes..." He said flatly.

"What is your name?" She questioned as the blond boy's face now harbored a frown.

"Naruto...Uzumaki?" He answered, well, more like questioned her. He wasn't quite sure if that was his name, as he had been kept in that lab for his whole life, but he assumed that it was. That is what those researchers and scientists called him. He could see that the women frowned at his answer. Did the child not know his name? She shook those thoughts away and then asked about his parents.

"Do you know where your parents are?" She questioned, hoping that he would have a positive answer. The boy named Naruto tilted his head and gave a confused look.

"I don't know." He answered as the women gasped. Did the boy not have parents? Was he an orphan?

"What was the last thing you remembered?" She questioned, maybe he had memory loss?

"I escaped from those people in white suits and then I fell down a cliff?" He answered, his head was still hurting and his eyes were still heavy and just like that he passed out and fell back into the bed. The blond women now had an idea of what had happened to the boy, he was the victim experimentation. She frowned at that. Infinite Stratos or IS for short had changed the world and had shifted the power to the women in almost every aspect of life due to the fact that only females could pilot IS. This led the parents favoring daughters over sons and sometimes even abandoning their sons because they were only guilty of one crime, being born as males. She didn't like IS as it changed world for the worst in her opinion. The world was better before the IS came in as such a large gap between males and females never existed. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she saw her daughter poking the passed out blond boy in the cheek.

"Mère, is he ok?" Her daughter asked, innocent and oblivious to the questioning her mother had conducted with the boy.

"He's ok, just tired that's all. You want to help me make some food for him?" She asked her daughter who smiled and nodded. The two left the room to make some food for him. Naruto meanwhile was starting to remember what happened to him in that...hell as he would call it. For as long as he could remember, those men in white coats tested on him, made him do insane training exercise for the past three years in a hot climate. Training that included 100 push-ups, sit-ups, squats and a 10km run every single day for the last three years. Thing kind of training was not meant for a child of his age, but they forced him to thanks to the Nano-Machines that allowed him to augment his bone structure, but regardless, the training was not meant for a child. Somewhere along the way, he had surpassed the human limit in terms of strength and now he had no limit and after seven years of being locked in that lab, tested, forced to do the biding of those men in white, he decided to break free after a normal day of testing. He killed all those men in white coats, and broke free from the lab and nothing could stop him. He kept on going till he passed out and feel into the river, before waking up in a small room.

Opening his eyes once more, he sat up on the bed, holding his head in pain at the sudden rush of the information entering his brain. He looked around in panic, what was this place? Was he still in that lab? But all those questioned were dashed when he spotted a blond girl. She was that women's daughter if he guessed correctly. In her hands was a small tray with food, a lot of different, and new, kinds of dishes that he had never even seen, or even smelled. His mouth watered at the sight of all that food, it smelled so good!

"Oh, you're up! We made some food for you!" Charlotte said as she brought the food to the nightstand next to his bed. Setting it down, she took a seat next to him as she gestured for him to eat the offered food. Smelling the food, he soon dug in and started to eat with great speed and in a matter of seconds, he had finished everything on the tray! Charlotte blinked as her jaws dropped. She had just put down that tray and the food just vanished, but her surprise didn't end there. When Naruto put the last bowl down, he actually _destroyed_ the night stand! Was that even possible? Naruto realizing that what he had done just gave a sheepish look.

"Ah...sorry?" He apologized as she was frozen in complete shock. Did that really just happened? Breaking out of her shock, she shook her head.

"It's...ok?" She answered/questioned. She really didn't know what to say, how could she? She just witnessed a boy her age just destroy a night stand by simply just putting his bowl down! This made her even more curious as to whom he was, but one thing was sure, this was the start of something great or potentially hilarious.

 **How ways it? Love it? Hate it? You decided! All types of reviews are welcome and my policy of no review deleting still stands, so you could leave the most negative review and I shall not delete it! So review away! I do hope that you all enjoyed it an as all ways a huge thanks to pkmnmstr9412 who beta'ed this for me, also, I am looking for other people to beta for me as I don't want to throw all the work to one guy. PM me if you are interested. With this, I bid you all farewell, bye!**


End file.
